theprophecychildfandomcom-20200214-history
Vrykolakas (Vamteens)
Vrykolakas' are the race of undead humans. They share similarities to that of the modern westernised creatures of "Vampirism". They are supernatural and feed off blood. Origin The myth of the Vrykolakas’ origin has been told from generation to generation with the legend being passed on. Aeons ago after the great war, Hades created ten Vrykolakas' in the Underworld as a prototype (using the Spell Of The Undead), these became known as the ten original Vrykolakas'. They were created as Hades' own personal assassins but, unknowingly, he made them too smart. They quickly realised their purpose and made a swift exit from the underworld. They knew Hades would eventually come for them and so they "changed" (Transgenomised) twenty teenagers, these new Vrykolakas' would later be known as Vamteens. The ten original Vrykolakas' hid the Vamteens away when Hades arrived, the God of the underworld struck them down and buried them in the depths of Tartarus. After witnessing the deaths of their masters the twenty Vamteens quickly developed a hatred for Hades and set out training to defend themselves and to hunt. Back in the era of the first twenty Vamteens they fed off Human blood. However despite being of an immortal nature (not aging and having abilities of a supernatural resemblance) ancient villages "terrorized" by the Vamteens discovered ways of destroying them; decapitation, burning of the heart or the traditional stake through the heart. Every time a Vamteen was killed, the remaining Vrykolakas’ would travel to a new location and Transgenomise a new teenager to replenish their ranks to twenty. It would always be a teenage victim as teenagers, in their later years, were of the most valuable and most dangerous of the human species. Traditions As new Vamteens took over from the dead old ones, their traditions started to change; one by one they started to feed off the blood of animals such as goats, sheep, horses and deer. Another changed tradition was that originally and for many hundreds of years, the Vamteens only replenished their ranks to twenty so as not to arouse suspicion, but from around the 1800's onwards they began to expand and create multiple dens across Greece, before finally crossing into more countries and creating several extended Omada's (Covens/Families). However the one tradition they had always honored was that the eldest Vamteen would be the leader; they are all immortal (do not age) and thus by definition eldest refers to the one who has been alive for the longest amount of time since their Transgenomisation. The leader of the Vamteens is in charge of every action that they take, when they hunt, how they hunt, who they speak to and even where they live. The leader also decides who the Vamteens allegiance lies with and who they go to war with. The leader also posesses the ability to choose which member of its Omada, shall be the secondary leader; should a siutaion arise where the leader must be elsewhere, then the secondary leader takes temporary leadership. Appearance Original Ten Vrykolakas': The original ten Vrykolakas' were varied in ages; all resembling the appearance of a human so to fit in when Hades sent them undercover. Their two fangs were permanently on show and their pupils were jet black, this was the only way that a person was identified as being a Vrykolakas. Vamteens: The Vamteens are slightly more effective in their disguise as humans than the original ten Vrykolakas’. They have evolved into being able to retract and extend their fangs at will, thus eliminating the suspicion humans have of Vrykolakas existence. They also vary in ages but are all teenagers and all have the appearance of a teenager. Despite possessing the ability to retract and extend their fangs at will, the Vamteens permanently have jet black pupils and cannot change them. Powers/Abilities Original ten Vrykolakas’: The original ten Vrykolakas’ possessed the knowledge of all cultures and languages, so to fit in with any group of people on Earth. They had five times the strength of the average human and triple the speed, agility and resilience to disease. As the ancient scrolls state, the original ten Vrykolakas’ could see in the dark, and were designed solely to hunt; they could run vertically up trees and buildings using their highly evolved strengard muscles (hundreds of tiny miniscule muscles located on the fingertips of the Vrykolakas’ which allowed them to grip any surface at any angle and then sustain the full weight of them for up to 40 days at a time) and use their highly tuned senses to zone in and target their prey. Vamteens: The Vamteens have similar abilities to the ten original Vrykolakas’ but are noticeably five times stronger, faster and athletic than them; making the Vamteens the most powerful creatures of modern age to reside with the humans. They can see in the dark and also possess strengard muscles upon their fingers and feet to allow stealthy approaches and the ability to hang vertically upside down on any surface. The main difference between the abilities of the original ten Vrykolakas and the Vamteens is that the Vamteens were a far more evolved and advanced race. The Vrykolakas’ were previously one of the most viscous and deadly killing machines on the planet, until the Vamteens took their place with more advanced hunting techniques and faster, better bodies. Original Ten Vrykolakas': § Acacius § Alexis § Cleon § Elpis § Eudoxia § Helena § Herodes § Myron § Pelagia § Thales First Twenty Vamteens: *Agatha *Cosmas *Damianus *Draco *Erasmos *Galene *Hesiod *Isidora *Kleitos *Kosmas *Ligeia *Melitta *Niketas *Phocas *Rhode *Sappho *Solon *Theron *Xenon *Zosime Current Alive Vamteens: *Solon (Leader)-Leader of the Olympic Omada and the last living original member of the first twenty Vamteens. *Sophia Williams-Secondary leader of the Olympic Omada. *Francis Madenview (Leader)-Coventry Omada *Jeanne (Leader)-Ethiopian Omada *Anthony (Leader)-Romi Omada *Christopher Sawyer (Leader)-Astana Omada *Vullma-Romi Omada *Sweep Tulimak (Leader)-Sadelo Omada *Roger Arman-Astana Omada *Leonid Voloshin (Leader)-Brat Omada *Kapan Zakrevsky-Brat Omada *Harrison Sotiropoulos-Zante Omada *Carry Crippen-Coventry Omada *Cassy Crippen-Coventry Omada *Jina Lulu-Ethiopian Omada *Melissa Bazin-Secondary leader of the Brat Omada. *Jose Bianci-Lima Omada *Hafiz Lilovi-Brat Omada Vamteen Dens To avoid the attention of both humans and Hades, the Vamteens choose to live in desolate areas of solitude and isolation. The places the Vamteens choose to live are known as Dens and each Omada has a Den or a small selection of close Dens. They are attracted to places such as abandoned warehouses and restaurants, they like the quiet, damp areas. Despite not sleeping the Vamteens have always wanted wet cold areas to rest because they are adapted for those living conditions. Every time a Den was compromised the Vamteens would fight their way out and move to a new location and new Den. Known Dens: *Watermouth caves-North Devon, United Kingdom *Glutocas Caves-Seattle, USA *Lahinch Cave-Lahinch, Ireland Known Omadas: *Olympic Omada-First ever formed Omada and the longest standing Omada in the history of the human race. It became known as the Olympic Omada after its allied with the Olympic Council in the Trojan War. Solon is the only remaining original member and now the leader. *Ethiopian Omada-Originated in Ethiopia. *Astana Omada-Originated in Astana, Kazakhstan. *Coventry Omada-Originated in Coventry, United Kingdom. *Sadelo Omada-Originated in Sadelø, Greenland. *Lima Omada-Originated in Lima, Peru. *Zante Omada-Originated in Zakinthos, Greece. The second oldest Omada in history, it branched out from the Olympic Omada with original Vamteens. *Brat Omada-Originated in Bratsk, Russia. One of the largest Omadas to date. *Romi Omada-Originated in Rome, Italy Allegiance(s)/Treaty(s) The Vamteens have always kept themselves to themselves and stayed close to their dens but they were clever and sneaky with whom they sided with; if there was a clear winning side to a war then they would be fighting on it. They made an agreement with Zeus that if they pledged their allegiance to the Gods then he would make Hades swear by the river Styx not to harm them. This agreement was made and the Vamteens were the first to come to the aid of Greece and the Olympians during the Trojan war. The Vamteens stayed out of most wars up until the year 2011 when they were drafted as a battalion to support the half-bloods and creatures defending Lake Ohio against the demititans. Victims The first twenty Vamteens targeted the easiest victims they could get their fangs on; wondering children, courier’s etcetera but after the villagers started to notice the disappearances and murders they would be more careful and accurate. Learning from their mistakes they began attacking the wounded and convicts on death row to avoid suspicion leading back to them. Agent Lynch, Lake Ohio Camp for gifted Demigods HRA (Human Relations Agent), stated once that he was with a human friend who could not see through the mist and they both witnessed two Vamteens dragging a full grown deer into the shadows of a cave. Whereas Agent Lynch (gifted in seeing through the mist) saw the Vamteens in their full glory, extended fangs and blood scraped around their clothes and face, his human friend saw two poachers with guns at the ready, this explains why some lost travellers and curious villagers would approach the Vamteens unknowingly walking to their slaughter. As time went on and the Vamteens replaced the dead with newer fresher teenage humans, they learnt that if they killed livestock and wild animals instead of humans that they wouldn’t be chased off or their dens burnt. Some of the older traditional Vamteens disliked the change of targets but eventually came around. Training The original ten Vrykolakas' were trained in the underworld by Hades himself. They were trained in using their strength and agility with acrobatic lessons. They learnt how to utilize their strengard muscles and how to approach a target with stealth. Accuracy and precision were also taught alongside mixed martial arts and weapons training. When they escaped from the underworld they taught everything they knew to the first twenty Vamteens who when they started to die, passed everything on to the new recruits and so on. The training course that new recruits undergo is a lot harder than the very first one, potential Vamteens have to be a lot stronger, powerfull and determined to sucesfully complete it. Solon Act Solon, leader of the Olympic Omada, wrote the Solon Act, along with secondary leader of the Olympic Omada Sophia Williams, some time in the 19th century and effectivly regained control of the Vamteen community, yet also turning it into a low-grade dictatorship. Main Article: Solon Act Myth After more and more sightings of the Vamteens, certain myths and legends arose. Village people told stories of how they could not show their faces in sunlight as it burns their skin, this was false. They told of how they could transform into a bat for stealth and cunning, again this was a lie. They also told of how the Vamteens had no soul, this was not strictly false as they did still retain their soul from their creation but it is in no way their original soul they once had upon living their past life.